A Sick Day
by Diana-Mercury
Summary: When Percy gets a cold, Annabeth is stuck taking care of him. Oneshot


**Percy Jackson and the Olympians doesn't belong to me.**

 **A/N: It's set after Blood Of Olympus, when they're preparing to go to college.**

* * *

"Annnnnaaabbbeetttthhh," Percy whined, trailing behind her. His hands were filled with bags, as were hers, but he seemed to make it his purpose to be annoying and complain every available second.

Setting down her bags she stopped walking, and turned around to glare at her boyfriend. "What, Percy?"

He started fidgeting, and she knew it wasn't long before he threw a tantrum. It was amazing how the Hero of Olympus managed flip from 'courageous' mode to 'childish' in a second.

"Can't we do all of this tomorrow? We still have time." He looked at her with big, pleading green eyes, but she wouldn't budge. She shook her head at his ridiculousness and rolled her eyes.

"No, Percy. In two days we leave for New Rome for college. We're behind schedule because of your procrastination. We had _all summer_ to prepare!" She took a deep breath, trying not to sound irritated. She had reminded him all summer long that they needed to get ready for college. And now here they were at the last possible second, trying to find supplies.

He sighed. Under his breath, he grumbled, "I think I'd rather fight monsters than go shopping with you again. And then, much louder, said, "You're worse than my mom when she's redecorating the apartment."

She punched his arm. "Stop being such a crybaby, Percy. I don't know why I'm even dating such a seaweed brain." She huffed, rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time today. Of course she didn't mean that. That was how they worked; sarcastic comments and playful insults was their dynamic.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "You know you loved me the moment you laid eyes on me. You can never leave me, WiseGirl." He wrapped his arms around her, leaning in for a kiss.

At the last second she nimbly avoided his arms. She punched his arm again, and he complained loudly. She placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "Percy, stop trying to distract me. We need to get this out of the way; and then I promise we'll do whatever you want."

She picked up the bags again and started walking, expecting him to follow.

And that was when she felt it. A drip of water fell on her head, slightly startling her. Another drop fell on her forehead, rolling down her face and getting absorbed by her sweater. And then it started raining. She narrowed her eyes. Why did her boyfriend insist on being so ridiculous?

After a few moments of no response from Annabeth, it started raining harder. Finally, she yelled at Percy to stop it.

He whistled innocently, shrugging. "I don't know what you're talking about, Annabeth." She glared at him. Her death glares intimidated many people. But Percy had been on the receiving end so many times, he was immune.

Looking forward, she noticed clear skies on the street ahead. Percy was specifically making it rain on them.

"You know, we should probably get out of the rain. I think I'm coming down with something. We should probably head home." He gave a fake sneeze, and then shrugged as if saying "oh well, we tried."

"Percy, we can't-" she stopped talking when Percy stumbled. He was looking paler than he was a second ago. She grabbed his arm to steady him. "Stop making it rain, you idiot! It's probably sapping your energy."

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

* * *

He wasn't fine.

Percy was sick. All because he didn't want to go school shopping. And because of that, they had to delay their move to New Rome.

So now she was stuck babysitting her sick boyfriend. He was even more annoying than usual.

"Annabeth, come quick!" Percy yelled urgently. Putting down her textbook, she jogged to the back of the apartment to his room, half expecting something serious.

He lay bundled in covers, leaning back against the bedpost. His face was flushed, and every once in a while he sneezed. When he saw Annabeth approach, he opened his arms and pouted.

She'd had to come in several times to tuck him in, or give him food, or check his temperature. Between all the running back and forth, she hardly had anytime to actually study.

Annabeth put her hand on her hip. "Really, Percy?"

He nodded, opening his arms wider. "Give me a hug. I'm feeling so looonnelllllyyy back here by myself. I could be dying for all you know. And what did you do? You left me to go do _math_ in the living room."

She looked up at the ceiling exasperatedly. _Why does he have to be so...immature?_ But she had to admit, he was kind of cute when he acted like that.

"Come hug me before I cough on you. I _will_ do it."

Rolling her eyes, she sat on the bed, giving him a small hug. "I have a lot to do, and I cannot afford to get sick."

Not accepting the small hug, he scooped her up into a bear hug, peppering kisses all over her face. She yelled at him to put her down, but of course he didn't listen.

After a few minutes, he lay back against the bedframe, Annabeth still trapped within his grasp. His fingers tapped on her shoulder absentmindedly. "Wouldn't it be nice to just relax together? It's been a while since the last sick day."

Sighing, she gave up her futile attempt at escaping.

"What if I'm really sick, Annabeth? I could die from this crippling illness!" he said, putting his hand over his eyes melodramatically.

"It's not even the flu, Percy. You should be fine by tomorrow. Stop being suck a drama queen." She rested her head against his chest, staring up at the ceiling.

"There could be a brain tumor growing for all we know! You should give me some ambrosia." This was his third attempt at trying to get Annabeth to give him food of the gods.

"Percy, it's not significant enough to give you ambrosia." She said for the third time today.

"Significant?! Annabeth, this could be serious! I could die and leave you a lonely widow..." He stopped, and his face turned a darker shade of red.

She raised an eyebrow. "You know being a widow requires us to be...oh." Her face turned pink. They settled into an awkward silence.

"I've, uh, been thinking it about it a lot. I love you, and I can't imagine a day without my WiseGirl. I didn't get a ring; I wasn't planning to do it now. But, while we're on the subject...will you marry me?"

She paused. "Yeah. Sure. I love you too, SeaweedBrain." He kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter.

And that was that. Percy was her fiancee, just like that. For the rest of the day they relaxed in each other's presence, not talking about anything particularly important.

* * *

****About a day later****

"Percy, hurry up! We have to leave in an hour!"

Sally had been kind enough to let Anabeth stay with them over the summer, so most of their stuff was already together.

She bustled about the apartment, packing up her things. She had wanted to say goodbye to Sally, but Percy's mother had probably taken the opportunity to go out with Paul.

Percy shuffled out of his bedroom holding a few boxes, pouting. "I'm tired, Annabeth!" he complained. It was 11 A.M., but Percy still seemed to think that that was too early.

She pecked his lips. "You'll be fine. Are you rea-" she stopped, a violent sneeze cutting her off. She shuddered, feeling as if someone had turned the A.C. on high.

Setting down his boxes, he gave her a knowing look. "So, does that mean we can have another sick day?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So that was another ball of fluff. It didn't turn out how I expected, honestly. But I guess it's good enough.**

 **~Diana-Mercury**


End file.
